Electrical connectors or fittings have long been used to terminate and connect a variety of cables that carry electrical power or communications-related signals. Such connectors may include strain relief elements for securing the cables and protecting the cable from failures due to abrasion or bending of the cable, pulling-out of the cable, or other similar problems.